gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai
The MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai is a mobile suit from the series Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyaku Shiki Kai is an improved variant of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Modifications include improved flexible wing binders and more powerful thrusters. It also features grenade launchers built into the forearms and optional shoulder-mounted weapons such as a beam Gatling gun and pulse laser gun. Armaments ;*Grenade Launcher :The Hyaku Shiki Kai mounts a grenade launcher unit on both forearms, each loaded with small rocket propelled grenades that are used to attack enemy's mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The Hyaku Shiki Kai is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the rear waist armor. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the original Hyaku Shiki, it has a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by rechargeable energy cap. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :A projectile-firing bazooka, the clay bazooka was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, this weapon can also fire other types of ammunition, and it's normally used with conventional explosive shells. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :An optional shoulder-mounted, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of a high-rate of fire. ;*Pulse Laser Gun :An optional shoulder-mounted, laser weapon capable of firing a concentrated energy beam. ;*FHA-03M1 Mega Bazooka Launcher :The most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. The mega launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. Though mega launchers are equipped with maneuvering verniers, their sheer bulk reduces the mobility of the mobile suits that carry them, and due to their high power requirements they must spend a considerable amount of time charging up prior to each shot. To speed up this recharging process, additional mobile suits can be connected to a mega launcher to serve as energy tanks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a Mobile Suit. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. The equipment was designed and mass produced between the UC 0083 and 0087 and can be used by a multitude of mobile suits. History Developed from the Hyaku Shiki by Anaheim Electronics, the MSR-100 (MSR-00100) Hyaku Shiki Kai (also called MSR-100S (MSR-00100S) Hyaku Shiki Kai) served as a base unit for further mobile suit developments. While it's unclear how many Hyaku Shiki Kai were produced, there are several variations of the machine. In the Char's Return (1998) game book, one Hyaku Shiki Kai unit was assigned to the Londo Bell flagship Nahel Argama in UC 0090. Variant ;*FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type Notes & Trivia *"Kai" is Japanese Kanji character "改", which means "Modified" in English. *Quattro in some games upgrades to this from the normal Hyaku Shiki and occasionally to the FA variant. *The Hyaku Shiki Kai has the Mega Bazooka Launcher as an attack in some videogames. * Super Robot Wars will typically include this along with the standard variant of the same unit either when the ZZ Gundam plot is also used or Quattro is unable to acquire the Sazabi. This was notably done in SRW MX, which gave Beecha Oleg the standard version, with Quattro joining later with the Hyaku Shiki Kai. Gallery File:Hyaku-kai-gff.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai (Gundam Fix Figuration): color art Hyakushiki kai.JPG|Rough art By B-CLUB Magazine "Z-MSV" Hyakushikikai.jpg hyakukai.jpg hyakushikikai.png|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai.png Super Gundam Royale HShiki Kai.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla MG_Hyaku_Shiki_Kai.jpg|1/100 MG "MSR-00100S Kyaku Shiki Kai" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Action Figures GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-front.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai conversion as part of Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-back.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Kai conversion as part of GFF #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package rear view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *Hyaku Shiki Kai on MAHQ ja:MSR-00100 百式改